


Hole In My Head

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hole in Q's head, where Silva used to be and that now he's trying to fill with James' presence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole In My Head

_Hole In My Head_

_Tu eres sumamente hermoso, mi querido._

  
“You’re so beautiful, Q”

  
Q opens his eyes

  
[despite the unbearable pleasure,   
despite the fact he doesn’t want to see the face of the man above him,   
despite having his eyes already wide open]

  
and looks into James’ startlingly blue irises, shining like pieces of sky fallen on earth as a twisted gift bestowed by capricious gods upon the human race

  
[they’re the wrong shade:  
they used to be a murky green fading into brown]

  
_Te quiero._

  
“I love you”

  
Q opens his mouth

  
[despite being breathless,  
despite the fact he doesn’t have a thing to say to the man above him,  
despite having his mouth already open]

  
and inhales the air smelling of a mix of scotch and bergamot-scented cologne, heavy and masculine, as James’ lips descend upon his own

  
[they’re the wrong shape:  
they used to be wider and fuller, as smooth as fur caressing his skin]

  
_Tu eres todo para mi._

  
“You’re everything to me”

  
Q cries

  
[despite being overwhelmed,  
despite the fact he doesn’t want show any weaknesses to the man above him,  
despite having already been crying]

  
and kisses James back, clumsily as he tries to learn how to move with someone else’s tongue and mouth

  
[they’re of the wrong intensity:  
they used to be scorching, kisses that destroyed and rebuilt him in a space of a second]

  
_Nunca te dejaré._

  
“I’ll never leave you”

  
Q screams

  
[despite being voiceless,  
despite the fact he’s not coming for the man above him,  
despite having already been screaming]

  
and clings to James’ shoulders as he thrusts into him, chasing his orgasm with a desperation fitting a dead walking man – fitting a Double-Oh

  
[it’s wrong the weight resting upon him:  
it used to be leaner, the physique resembling that of a swimmer]

  
_Gabriel._

  
“Q”

  
Raoul, Q sobs in his mind

  
[despite being too late,  
despite the fact it’s the fault of the man above him,  
despite having been mentally sobbing his name constantly]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped in my mind.  
> My Spanish is a bit rusty so, if I made any mistakes tell me please <3


End file.
